A Blast From the Past!
by 5ColoredEyedGirl
Summary: This is how it all started, he was having a signing for his new album,she was a fan of his work,(and an ex)she of course was at the signing, being a loyal fan(and it was conveniently in the mall she owned a store at and her best friend, just so happens to be his manager and may or may not have invited her),she caught his eye(again),and just kinda turned his worldUPSIDE DOWNSong-fic
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so I know I have another story but, I will make it work!**

**k? K!**

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own Austin & Ally, nor anything you may recognize.**

**So yeah! Other than that I hope you enjoy the story, if not sorry for wasting your time! :(**

**Song Recommendation: Upside Down by: Ross Lynch**

**Oh and the story image is supposed to be Ross and Laura but their not they're just people who look like them sadly :(! Huhhhh...sighs dramatically **

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: This is how it all started, he was having a signing for his new album, she was a fan of his work, (and an ex) she of course was at the signing, being a loyal fan (and it was conveniently in the mall she owned a store at and her best friend, just so happens to be his manager and may or may not have invited her) ,she caught his eye (again), and just kinda turned his world UPSIDE DOWN! Song-fic<strong>

* * *

><p><span>(Do do do do do do do do)<span>

I always get this funny feeling  
>Every time you come around<br>It's like I'm walking on the ceiling  
>Both feet off the ground<span>

And it's so right but feels so left  
>Upside down like I'm losing my head<br>Cuz I know where my heart belongs–  
>With you again<span>

"AUSTIN! Get your ass up we're gonna be late! AGAIN!", as Austin's lovely wake up call, from none other than his bossy manager, Patricia de la Rosa, Trish for short (and if you wanted to keep your limbs attached to your body.)

She then proceeded to barge into his room-without knocking, of course-and said, "You have 20 minutes to shower, brush your teeth, get dressed, and turn own the 'Moon Charm'!", with that said she got up, to do god knows what.

The blond rockstar quickly got up and rushed to the shower, cursing under his breath because he almost face-planted over the shoes laid out on his floor by his bed with clothing picked for the day, by none other then the Latina herself. Austin hopped in the shower to get ready for today's events, to do what? He has no idea (but hey! Don't judge it's 8:30 in the morning on a Saturday and no person in their right mind should be up this early according to said rock star.) Shaved and with brushed teeth, he got out of the shower, with a towel securely around his waist, and started to blow dry his hair.

With his hair styled Austin quickly got dressed into the blue high-tops, white skinny jeans, a black v-neck, his favorite chained whistle necklace, and a red leather jacket. He quickly ran down the stairs, to  
>find the Latina sitting on his couch watching the Helen Show.<p>

"15 minutes...new record buddy!", said the redhead from the corner of Austin's kitchen, that Austin had not taken notice of until that moment. With a muffin in one hand and a hot chocolate in the other, outstretched to Austin, Austin gave Dez a grateful smile as a thank you, and a nod of his head as a greeting. Dez returned both gestures with a 'Hey man!', and a nod of his head. Before, Austin could take a bite of his muffin, Trish jumped off the couch and turned off the T.V., explaining that if they didn't want to be late they needed to leave NOW.

Austin and Dez quickly followed Trish as she walked out of the pent-house, into the elevator, to the lobby, out the building, heading toward the parking lot, and finally to the awaiting car, where the driver opened and closed the door for the Trio, all of this was done in silence.

When Austin sat down he broke the silence. "So where are we going guys?", he asked as he took another bite from his muffin.

"To Miami Mall, for your new album signing moron." Trish explained.

Austin sputtered at the name of that mall. "Miami Mall?! Like _Miami Mall_?!", he questioned.

Trish smirked at him "Yes, thee _Miami Mall, _what you got a problem blondie?"

"N-nn-no,", he cleared his throat, "No, just wanted to make sure, is all."

"Mmmmhmmm!",declared Dez rather loudly. "Are you sure it isn't because of _her_?",smirked Dez.

The blond glared at him and replied, "Not another word Dez." Trishs' smirk widened and Dez chuckled at their friends menacing stare to their teasing.

When they arrived just a few minutes later, it was 9:00 A.M., the signing started at 9:30, you may think they arrived way to early but really by the time the got through all the fans and chaotic fan girls it would be roughly 9:25, 9:27. When the arrived at the back entranced there were even more people there, smart people.

When Austin exited the car, the fans went crazy which immediately brought a smile to his face and turned on the 'Moon Charm'. He waved unconsciously and winked at the teenage fan girls causing then to squeal and scream with excitement. He heard cat-calls and whistles, which he smirked at, and 'I love you Austin!', and even the occasional 'Will you marry me?!', or 'Make me the future Mrs. Austin Moon!'

Dez and Trish quickly got off the car and pulled Austin through the crowd, but not without him signing photographs of himself to anything else the fans could get him to sign that was legal. Taking photographs, and simply talking with the fans, because after all they were the whole reason he was where he was today, and Austin just simply adored his fans for that reason.

When Austin reached the store the signing was being held at he was rushed to his seating area by a worker seeing as it was 9:28. The stores windows were crowded by people faces, and bodies, Austin could literally see the windows getting fogged up by the peoples' to-close for-comfort-breathing.

Then like a bat let out of hell they opened the doors, people ambushed the table so quickly and fiercely it caused the table to almost tip over!

Austin jumped back with a surprised 'Whoa!', at the sudden ambush, and the crazed eyes of the fans. Security and Austin's' personal body guards jumped in front of him ready to go up against the crazy-ass fan girls.

"PEOPLE, if you do not get in a single-filed line and calm your asses down it will be my personal pleasure to escort your dumb-asses out! I mean seriously people at least TRY TO ACT CIVILIZED, I could of mistaken all of you for savages! Jesus!", shouted Trish with the security and body guards nodding in agreement behind her.

Once they were all calm (well as calm as you can get, I mean it's Austin _freaking_ Moon!), and in a line Austin quickly got to work signing photographs, albums, posters and anything else he could. Dez and Trish seated beside him, were busily handing out complimentary souvenirs to fans. When it hit two-ish The end of the line finally came around, Austin's hand was so cramped up he could barely sign his name anymore. Anyways by 2:45 Austin looked up only to hand them their autographed items, smile his most charming smile (that was making his cheeks ache and sore), and wish them a good day. He'd been so busy he didn't even think of _her_.

"Okay, who should I make this out to?", Austin questioned the person in front of him without looking up, or noticing the dead silence in the store.

"Umm...if you could make it out to Ally Dawson, please? That'd be great!" , explained the fan standing before his sitting form.

Austin's sore neck snapped, up at the all to familiar voice, so fast, he's surprised it didn't snap off. When he looked up with eyes as big as saucers, he was greeted by the beautiful smiling face of Ally Dawson. Austin couldn't help it his jaw dropped, at the sight of her and he momentarily couldn't speak.

The only thing that brought him out of his state of shock was her chuckles.

"So are you just going to sit there and gape at me all day blondie, or what?"she questioned amused

"Ally...", was all he could get out hoarsely.

* * *

><p><strong>So...What did ya think?<strong>

**Review?**

**Favorite?**

**Follow?**

**- Love Always3,**

**5ColoredEyedGirl/Eva3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys,**

**Before you kill me please know I was GROUNDED! But I'm back now lol!:) I'm sorry for the wait!:( I'll try not to get grounded again lol!:)**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy, if not sorry I wasted you time!:(**

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own Austin & Ally, nor anything you may recognize.**

**Song recommendation: I Like That by Before You Exit**

* * *

><p><span>So I say hey<span>

I'm crazy into you

And I say hey

Every minute's overdue

And I can't wait

No I don't care

I'll do what it takes

Driving all night, catch the first flight

Just to see you, I'll explain

She opened her mouth to respond because it seemed like he needed help, but before she could get a word out he stood up so quickly that it slammed his chair back, but instead of a loud 'thump' to the ground, they heard a loud irritated 'Ow!' from the blonds BFF (best freckled friend).

Neither of them turned as Austin crushed Ally to him in one quick swift movement, which took her breath away. "I missed you so much love..." Austin whispered into her silky ombré locks.

She looked up at him with happiness playing on those beautiful strawberry colored lips dying to be kissed, and love shinning in her eyes. "Awwwwe!" The crowd cooed. Ally had forgotten all about them until now, and to be honest she wished they could disappear so she could-

"What the hell! Let me through I'm his- Austin?!", questioned an annoyed and hurt looking woman as she barged past security.

Ally recognized the woman as Cassidy Harrison-Ford model and singer/actress but had no idea what she was doing at Austin's signing. Cassidy was no doubt beautiful, with long dirty-blond hair, stood at a tall 5"8, curves in all the right places, a voice that made sirens rage in jealousy, and beautiful blue-green eyes. Ally was not ever very self-conscious about her looks, but standing next to Cassidy's perfection she felt like a hideous beast.

Still tight in Austin's embrace she looked up at the said blond with question in her eyes. Austin realizing this too, quickly but reluctantly released Ally from his embrace under Cassidy's searing hurt gaze.

"Hey..Alls." Austin said to a confused Ally, as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, and pinned Ally down with a pleading gaze saying 'please let me explain!'

"Hi," Ally replied cautiously back to him. Austin slowly and reluctantly turned and faced Cassidy. "Hi...Cassidy, this is my friend Ally, Ally this is Cassidy my...best friend."

"Hi I'm Cassidy Harrison-Ford, Austin's best friend, as you now know!", explained Cassidy loudly.

"Hey I'm Ally Dawson, and I'm aware of who you are and your work." Ally greeted with a half-hearted smile.

"As am I!"Cassidy replied. "So what are you doing here Ally?", questioned Cassidy.

"Well I'm a fan of Austin Moon, I own a store here, my best friend Trish invited me, and I'm an old friend of the Moon-man himself!"

"Well I better go back to my job... Ally why don't you come join me, I'm sure the fans would love it!" Austin chimed in to break the awkward silence going on between the two woman. But before he could walk back to the signing table Cassidy whined his name.

"Austin! You haven't given me my hello hug!" He turned on his heel and quickly wrapped one arm around Cassidy's shoulders, then before he could pull away fast enough Cassidy leaned up and kissed his cheek staining it with pink lipstick and marking her territory.

Austin looked confused and slightly annoyed but let it go for now. Austin turned around and laced his fingers brazenly through Ally's as he led her to the signing table and pulled an extra chair next to his very very closely.

Cassidy looking like a kicked puppy sat next to Dez on the end of the table. Dez seeing all of this patted Cassidy's head sympathetically, but quickly pulled his shirt off to reveal a red tee-shirt with yellow writing saying #TeamAuslly!

Dez clearly didn't see the 'What the hell!' looks he was receiving from his friends as he looked at the wall blankly. So Austin took it upon himself to ask the question that was on everybody's mind.

"What the hell...Dez just what the hell man are you gay?!" Austin asked exasperated.

Dez gasped offended, with one hand on his chest he asked "No, of course not! Are you?"

"I think we all know the answer to that! But why are you wearing that shirt under your clothes!?" Austin replied.

"Oh this..? I always wear Auslly shirts under my clothes, I'm a hardcore shipper man!" scoffed Dez like it was obvious he was a fangirl and his friends should know better, because he always wore Auslly shirts under his clothes. Which in all honesty it was obvious, they just never paid attention to the signs.

"So back to the first question are you gay Dez or just retarded!?" Trish questioned incredulous.

Dez looked at her with a disappointed look then asked, "Really!? We all know I'm just retarded...hey!"

* * *

><p>One by one the fans made their way to Austin, as he did the usual talk-hug-sign-smile-talk-hug-sign-smile. A lot of the fans asked for Ally's autograph as well, some smiled secretly at their Auslly-ness, while others grew more and more jealous, and some blatantly showed their support in various ways. All the while Cassidy sulked in her seat by the number one Auslly shipper.<p>

* * *

><p>Ally had pulled her hand away from Austin's a while back because she gave fans hugs. Austin being Austin grabbed Ally's hand under the table halfway through the signing. Not knowing how Ally would react to this Austin considered the downsides to this gesture but quickly brushed them off and went with his gut. When she didn't pull away and slap him in the face disgusted, he took that as a good sign and pulled her and his hand into his lap and rested them on his knee. As he drew mindless patterns into the back of her palm she squeezed his fingers in a encouraging gesture.<p>

When the next fan came along Ally stood up to give him a hug, and when she tried to remove her hand from the entanglement of their two hands, Austin only tighten his grip on her hand. So Ally didn't try to release her hand from his again, so she guessed the fans would have to make do with one armed hugs, not that she minded.

A little while later the pens on the table had ran out of ink so Cassidy volunteered to go get more from the storage room of the CD store called 'Feel the Beat!' they were in. On Cassidy's way to the storage room she caught sight of Austin's and Ally's entangled hands and now 'footsies war'.

She was seething in anger and jealousy, so on her way to the storage room she made a pit-stop across the aisle of the store and headed back to the the CD store.

Smoothie and pens in hand, Cassidy made her way to the table were Austin and Ally were located. She handed the pens to Ally as she leaned over the table and fixed Austin's hair as an explanation she said 'Austy! You have total hat hair!' Over her obnoxious giggles. When she pulled away from him she reached for the smoothie placed in front of Ally she pushed it forward so it fell over and landed on Ally. Ally stood up covered in smoothie from her chest to her lap, and she was pissed. "What the hell! Cassidy!"

Ally stated very calmly, which made it scarier seeing as her eyes were blazing in anger.

"Oopsies! Ally I'm so sorry, didn't your mother teach you to be more careful?!" Cassidy smirked.

Austin now recovering from his initial shock, was angry. He stood up and yelled at the blond. "What the hell Cassidy! What was that? Are you out of your god damn mind!?"

"I said I was sorry! It's not like I didn't Austy! I didn't do it on purpose you have to bel-!"before she could finish Austin had clamped his hand over her wrist in a deadly tight grip, that caused her to let out a squeak. He led them to a storage room, once they were both inside he shut the door behind them. He stood against the door just in case she planned to leave before he was finished with her.

When he was reaching above his head to turn-on the ceiling light, he felt to arms snake around his neck and begin to kiss down his jaw. He immediately pulled away and pushed Cassidy off of him. Put it was too late, someone had already walked in the room and caught Cassidy violating him. Ally was that someone. And Austin didn't know this yet all he knew was someone walked in but he didn't care at that very moment who it was.

See when Austin had reached up to turn-on the ceiling light he had to move to the middle of the room, while moving Cassidy with him. That probably didn't look good, it probably looked liked he was pushing Cassidy against a wall while she kissed up and down his neck and throat, to a bystander. And that bystander just had to be Ally didn't it God! He still doesn't know.

"Why would you do that? Never mind that's a stupid question. You planned this all didn't you; you witch!"Austin shouted.

"Ever heard of the phrase 'Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer!'" Cassidy spat.

"What are you talking about? I've never done anything to you!" Austin was confused as all hell.

"Exactly you've never done anything to me! That's the problem!" She yelled at him.

"What? Then why are you doing this?"he asked.

"Look it doesn't matter it's stupid! And your not to bright are you lover boy? Because you just let the girl get away!" Cassidy smirked.

"What are you talking about?" The taller blond asked confused. Then it all clicked for the blond, the person who opened the door was Ally! And she had just ran out of the room.

Austin quickly turned around and out to the crowd quickly but loudly yelling "WHICH WAY DID SHE GO!"

The one fan left pointed to the door and said she made a left.

Austin new exactly where she was headed the place that brought them together and drove them apart_** Sonic Boom**_.

* * *

><p>Two minutes later he crashed through the doors of his most <em><strong>hated<strong>_ and _**favorite**_ store _**Sonic Boom.**_

He heard the piano playing and he quickly made his way upstairs to the practice room. When he reached the door he hesitated at opening the door knob, but pushed himself to twist the knob and let all the memories come rushing back.

He was surprised to find that it was locked, but quickly got the key from his hiding spot resting on the doorframe. When he turned the lock he quietly pushed the door open to find his favorite person sitting on the piano bench playing the piano so intensely...Dez!

Just kidding it was in fact Ally playing the piano.

Austin silently admired her from the doorway of the practice room. He's always known Ally was a better pianist then himself, and told her a few times, but she always denied it and said he was crazy. That's what Austin hated the most about Ally her insecurities. She was always denying herself of seeing just how amazing a person she was, because she never gave herself enough credit! When she finished the song, Austin clapped loudly but he remained leaning on the doorway of the practice room.

Ally did not jump or looked even remotely startled at his sudden outburst. She slowly turned around and got off the piano bench, as she walked to the door her face was completely emotionless, except her eyes were dancing with emotion. Anger, frustration, confusion, disgust, sadness, and hurt was blazing in her eyes, when she reached the door.

"Look Ally I know you're confused, and angry, and hurt, but if you'd let me expla-", he was abruptly cut off as he was now faced-to-face with the door!

That's right, Allyson Dawson just slammed the door in Austin Moon's face!

For a second Austin just stood there stunned, though he quickly recovered and tried the door knob again. Luckily it wasn't locked this time. When he walked into the room he found her sitting on the practice room couch eating fruity mint swirl. "Ally will you please let me explain?!"

"You have 10 minutes Austin Monica Moon!" She replied.

"Ally!, he whined, then whispered " not the middle name people could be listening!"

She glared at him, so he put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay geesh! Anyways this is how it all happened..."

After Austin finished pleading his case he looked at Ally expectantly. She was silent for a while then she said "So you don't like Cassidy?"

He looked at her exasperated then said, "Are you okay in the head? Ally, she's bat-shit CRAZY!"

She blinked in surprise.

"No I just thought since you know she's gorgeous and you guys seem close... And after I..."

Austin moved towards Ally and encircled an arm around her, while the other lifted her chin to meet his gaze. Looking in her eyes Austin consoled her with comforting truthful words. "Hey! Ally do you have any idea just how beautiful you are? Like crazy gorgeous, you're enchanting. Believe me NOTHING is going on between Cassidy and me. Ally I'm crazy into you, I always have been! Every minute I don't tell you this is overdue because I've had these feelings for so long! I'll do whatever it takes to be with you, hell I'll do anything just to be around you! Driving all night to find you, catching the first flight just to see you, wherever you are because I miss you! I don't care! My heart belongs with you love, and I'll do anything to get yours..."

She looked at him with happiness and love and replied, "Cassidy and I not 'Me and Cassidy'."

He smiled down at her as she clasped their hands together and muttered, "Nerd." She shoved him playfully and replied, "Blond." As they descended down the stairs.

They weren't dating but they were definitely on the road to recovery...**nothing** and **no one **would stop that.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it?:)<strong>

**Review?**

**Favorite?**

**Follow?**

**- Love Always3,**

**5ColoredEyedGirl/Eva3**


End file.
